


Sins aren't only Skin deep

by Combatking14



Series: Post FC5/EFT series/ crossovers [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3, Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: A group of friends from California comes to see the sights of Hope County. Rachel acts as their tour guide as the 'Walk the Path'. However, after an encounter with the local wildlife, Jason gets too close to Rachel. He must face something buried deep down for years and they all come to terms with what they went through.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: Post FC5/EFT series/ crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162433





	Sins aren't only Skin deep

**Author's Note:**

> This is before my "One-Winged Angel" one-off but after my current crossover, I am doing. And a reveal to a bit of my FC5 AU.

"You know Rachel, you don't have to do this for me... I can handle it." Over the radio, Tracey is trying to get Rachel does not take this group coming up. "It is fine Tracey, I don't mind doing this once in a while. Besides, I could use a good hike. I haven't worked out in 2 days so I could use some exercise." Tracey snorts and replies with "Okay fat ass." Rachel replies "My ass is fine... Dep has a better ass than I do though." Then another voice chimes in with "I heard that Rachel." The Deputy (on patrol) has overheard their conversation, it doesn't help that they are on the public airwaves. "Love you too Dep." "Yeah... fuck you. Now focus on what you were doing Rachel." "Yes, mother." 

Just then group of tourists shows up.

Rach: Oh there you guys are. A few minutes early but no big deal. I'd like your names please.

"Jason Brody."

"Liza Snow."

"Keith Ramsey"

"Daisy Lee."

"Riley Brody."

"Olivier Carswell."

Rach: Okay you are all here. Let me grab a few things and we will get started.

Rachel enters a nearby cabin, a few moments later she exits with some gear. Gear that has served her well for both hunting man and beast.

Liza: Do you really need the guns?

Rach: Yeah.

Liza: For what?

Rach: Moose, Bear, Wolfs, Honeybaggers, Cougars... stuff like that.

Liza: Oh.

Daisy: You can keep us safe?

Rach: Of course. I know the path we walk on better than anybody here. But you can still get animals that roam.

Jason: Nice rifle.

Rach: Thanks but it is a shotgun.

Jason: It is?

Rach: Izhmash Saiga 12. Modified obviously because it kicks like a mule.

Keith: Shouldn't that thing be illegal?

Rach: Yeah.

Jason: Where did you get it?

Rach: Different places.

Jason: Well-

*Liza elbows Jason to shut him up*

Rach: I Will explain more later or when we take a break. Lets go.

Rachel throws on her 5.11 Tactec plate carrier. She has 6 mags full of slugs for her Saiga and her Sig Sauer P226R as her sidearm. Throwing on a hat and sunglasses that group begins by seeing the first station.

"The Call: Joseph Seed hears the Voice. It calls to him to become a leader to give help to wayward souls."

Riley: What is "The Voice?"

Rach: According to Joseph... God.

Oiliver: He thought God was speaking to him?

Rach: Yeah.

Daisy: Guy sounds like a nut job.

Rach: That isn't even half of it.

After crossing a rope bridge and short trek they find the second station.

"The Cleansing: Joseph Seed affirms his obedience to the Voice by cleaning himself with his own two hands. Becoming born again."

Liza: How he did he "cleanse" himself?

Rach: He Killed his baby girl.

Everyone: What!?

Rach: He did that. After an accident that claimed his wife... the Voice told him to kill his baby girl.

Daisy: What a fucking monster...

Rach: Still isn't even half of it.

Keith: It gets worse?

Rach: Yep.

The station they reach is northwest of the Mayflower Trailer Park.

"The Father: Joseph Seed's message reaches his true followers. They soon begin to call him their Father for his great wisdom and guidance."

Rach: He was charismatic.

Olivier: Sounds like you know from experience.

Rach: I was in the Cult.

Liza: You were?

Jason: How was it?

Rach: Like most Cults start. Wonderful, lovely... then it all comes crashing down. Throw some weapons and well you got yourself some armed crazies.

The next one is to the northeast of the trailer park.

"The Revelation: The Voice reveals the coming Collapse and the true purpose of Joseph's ministry: To save our souls from destruction and guide them to Eden's Gate."

Daisy: What is the Collapse?

Rach: The end of the world as we know it. "Cleansed by God's righteous fire." Joseph frequently quotes the Book of Revelation. He truly believed he was right.

Keith: We did come close though. That crazy ass in North Korea almost push the button but lucky for the rest of us, someone told him it wouldn't have been good for anyone. Including himself. So at the 11th hour, he pulled back.

Rach: World leaders are cowards. They have a very narrow view of everything. But I have seen what the Collapse would look like though.

Everyone asks her what she means by that, but she replies with "I can't tell you that. It is classified." Everyone is now curious, during the walk to the next station, everyone asks her questions which she doesn't answer. They are interrupted by a bear in their path. The bear is eating a fresh kill and they are far enough away not to scare it but Rachel warns them that bears here are aggressive. They try to go around, giving a wide space between them but the gear notices. It charges them, Rachel quickly snaps into action, expertly unloading her entire mag into the bear killing it. She expertly reloads, using the fresh to hit mag release, pushing the old mag out and popping the new one in, and charging her weapon with an underhand technique. She then does a dead check, shooting it twice more in the chest with her pistol to make sure it is dead.

Jason starts getting flashbacks to his time on Rook Island. "The way she moves, shots... everything. Reminds me of Hoyt's private army. Those boys had training, ex-military, and whatnot. She is practiced." 

Rach: Jess, you on?

"What's up?"

Rach: Got a bear here that attacked my group. Want some meat?

"How many times did you shot it?"

Rach: Eight.

"I'll take a look. Chad might want some meat too."

Rach: We will leave it then for you guys.

"I'll need a report on that Rachel."

Rach: When I am done Dep. When I am done. Come on you guys.

The next station reads "The Family: Joseph Seed collects his blood family-- John, Jacob, and Faith. He anoints them as Heralds so that may help guide the growing family of believers." 

Rach: Faith wasn't blood-related.

Liza: Again speaking from experience.

Rach: Everyone knew who Faith was. Joseph only had 2 brothers; John and Jacob. Everyone was replaceable too Joseph. A means to an end. Faith was no different. There were 3 or 4 of them. Depending on who you ask.

In a spectral sense, Faith appears. Only Rachel can see her but she doing what she does. Dancing around without a care in the world.

Keith: Why so many?

Rach: The next best thing. Another person in the county was set to be the Faith but she was saved.

Olivier: She sounds lucky.

Rach: Yeah she was. At the next station, we can take a break.

They have walked about half of the path. The next station is near Rachel's old bunker; Faith's Gate. "The Snakes: Joseph Seed is forced to defend his family from the traitors and unbelievers they bring to Eden's Gate."

Rach: Believe it or not... some didn't fully agree with Joseph's methods. But as per usual with any psycho Cult leader disagreeing means death... or a fate worse than death. But most kept it to themselves.

Faith: (Or sent them to us)

Rach: (Yeah no kidding). Come y'all let us take a break.

The group takes a break at the old silo. The silo doors are partly open, letting everyone see inside a bit. They chat among themselves while Rachel is near the door that enters the silo.

Jason: She isn't what she seems guys.

Riley: Come on J. You have seen everyone around here... they love guns. 

Jason: She reminds me of Hoyt's mercs.

Liza: Really?

Jason: I was around those guys for a few weeks. Those guys were trained. She is too. Highly.

Keith: I have to agree with J here. There is something about her.

Daisy: I think you guys are reading too much into it.

Jason: You can't get a gun like hers in the US. How modded it is and yes I know you can get at least some of that here. 

Daisy: Don't Jason.

Jason leaves to find Rachel, he finds her where she was when they take their break. She is checking the mag she dropped on the ground during her reload.

Jason: Rachel right?

Rach: Yeah. What's up?

Jason: You are pretty good. Who trained you?

Rach: A local Deputy and an Olympic medalist.

Jason: Is that all?

Rach: Quite inquisitive of someone who has just recently met.

Jason: Been around a few like yourself-

Rachel then says with a coldness that makes Jason's blood run cold. "Don't go down this road, Jason... It is a road you aren't going to want to go down. Considering we are the same person; inside and out." "What?" Jason's reply is one of shock and terror. "You are a monster... just like me. Our hands are permanently soaked in the blood of those who have stood against us. But I'm a more scary monster than you are. I've destroyed families, killed innocents... all out of fear of what would happen to me. I have another side of me that... if you should ever meet her is an encounter you might not survive. Should she let you survive it. And I knew what you were the moment I laid eyes on you." "How?" Jason's voice is nothing but a whisper. "I have this ability to gauge people from within minutes of meeting them, Jason. I can tell... there is something inside you. Something dark, dangerous... primal. You go into a different world. You can't hide it from me." Jason takes a few steps back. "All of your friends have been through some hell in your pasts. It is in your eyes."

Before Rachel continues Jason leaves and returns to his friends. Rachel comes up and asks the group if they wish to see the inside of the silo. They agree and lucky for them Rachel has the key. She opens the door and takes them inside. Rachel explains how The Project got the silo and what this one was used for, other than as fallout shelter for the end of the world. They exit and head for the next station on the path. "The Homecoming: The Voice guides the Father to bring his disciples Hope, the place destined to be our New Garden after the Collapse."

Rach: The Cult played the slow game, buying property and things. Including the Cops.

Daisy: They bought off the Cops?

Rach: Bought off or bumped off. Whichever came first.

Riley: Damn.

Rach: Joseph's brother John did the wheeling and dealing. He was a lawyer. Got his degree from a famous university out East. Ran his own firm for a time I think. Until Joseph came calling.

After crossing a long rope bridge and some hilly terrain they come across the next station "The Message: The Father and His Heralds begin to share their message with the people of Hope, offering them salvation from the Collapse."

Keith: Well they did offer right?

Rach: Yeah... by force. A few take them seriously and joined at the start. However, Joseph started getting heavy-handed... then people started to wise up. The Cult won more often than not. 

A short walk later "The Sacrament: The Bliss is gifted to the disciples who are too full of fear and doubt, helping them become Angels who can help better prepare for the Collapse."

Riley: You mentioned the Bliss before...

Rach: A drug that made people enter a state of happiness. But it was all a lie, however. Too much of the stuff and you became Angel.

Liza: Angel?

Rach: A person who was tortured until they commit to the Project. They are given a heavy dose of Bliss and basically act like Zombies, though they aren't really. But they take so much damage that you basically just aim for the head. Some of the Angel were former residents of Hope County. So people had a hard time killing them.

Keith: Who made them?

Rach: One of the Faiths.

Jason: (She made them.)

The next one is near the Dire Wolf Basin "The Threshold: The Father prophesies that the coming of a White Horse is the signal that the Collapse is near."

Rach: While Biblical, the Sheriff of Hope County is named Earl Whitehorse. Yeah.

They cross a rope bridge over the river to the next station "The Reaping: Chaos swallows the Garden as the First Seal is broken. The heretics fight against the Family as well collect the final harvest of souls and material goods."

Daisy: I heard there was a failed arrest.

Rach: You heard right. Joseph unleashed the Project on the county. Phone lines cut, radios jammed, the major highway tunnels bombed. No way in or out. I was a war... a holy war.

Everyone: Wow.

Rach: The last 2 stations are redundant since they didn't happen. That lads and lasses is "The Path."

Liza: Hope County is beautiful.

Daisy: Yeah. Better than Cali that is for sure.

Rach: Well my job is done. Tracey will come and get you guys for the rest of the tour.

Keith: Thanks for protecting us.

Rach: Don't mention it, you guys. Have a good day.

The group finishes the tour with Tracey. The group stays at the hold Eden's Covent. However, after his interaction with Rachel Jason is rather distant from everyone. One by one everyone notices his mood however he decides to talk to them.

"She was one of those Faiths guys," Jason tells everyone in a confident tone. "J, you don't have evidence that she was. Yes, she was in the Cult herself but I highly doubt she was one of those Faith she mentioned." Riley tells his older brother in a rather dismissive tone. "Riley, she knew her way around that bunker" Jason again sounds confident. "Jason I am pretty sure she was in there during her time in the Cult. You are making baseless accusations of her." Liza attempts to set Jason straight. However, Jason reveals what Rachel saw in him.

"She knows what I am guys... she knows. She read me or something. She knows what I have inside me. The monster that I became. I still have nightmares of Rook Island." Keith attempts to comfort Jason "J... it has been 8 years. You did it for us. And how the hell could she know?" "She told me she herself is a monster. She has kill innocents, ended families, and did it out of fear. She knows what we all went through even though she doesn't know us. She saw it in our eyes." Riley replies with "Come on, J. You can't be serious." "Guys I am being serious. Keith, you have your doubts don't you?" Keith takes a deep breath "Yeah I do. She isn't what she seems. Maybe it is the business person in me but I have met enough people to know who is real and who isn't. She is hiding something. And she is very good at it. I'm surprised she even could know about our... experiences."

The group has plans for the next day. However, curiosity gets the better of them and they seek Rachel out. One of the locals tells them she is at the old missile silo up in the hills. After a long trek across the county, they find the old silo "Black Horse Peak Launch Complex MT-68." After a long trek up to the complex, they hear people talking.

Rach: You know I hate auto-rifles Dep.

Dep: You like the MP5.

Rach: Because it is controlable.

Jason: She is there.

Liza: Jason...

The group approaches the Deputy and Rachel. Deputy is wearing a balaclava, so everyone can't see her face and she is behind a truck. Rachel is sitting on the tailgate. Jason points to Rachel and says "You were one of those Faiths... weren't you?" "Rachel?" The Deputy is puzzled by Jason's question. She turns to her and says "I got this Dep." She turns back to Jason and replies with "Who told you that?" "A hunch." Jason is reply isn't full of confidence and Rachel knows it. "So you are just going to accuse me of something without providing evidence?" "From one monster to another Rachel." Jason lifts up his shirt sleeve, revealing a large tattoo. "Got on this 8 years ago. The person who gave it to me told me it "makes you a warrior. That it determines who you are." Rachel lifts up her own shirt sleeve revealing her tattoo. "My brother John gave this to me. It is my sin. I was an addict for years. This tattoo doesn't make me a warrior... it makes me a damn soul. Our sins aren't skin deep Jason."

"You didn't answer my question." Jason presses Rachel with his tone. Rachel responds with "You think you can outwit me, Jason?. Very few do... the rest isn't alive to tell. But since you are so curious..." Rachel hops off the tailgate, slamming it shut. She walks over to the Deputy and whispers something in her ear, walks behind her around to the other side of the truck, rests against the truck, crosses her arms, and says "Yes... I am Faith Seed. Or one of them." The Deputy then quickly raises an assault rifle, training it on Jason's group.

Liza: What the fuck!?

*Everyone else freaks out*

Rach: What I just told you is considered 'Top Secret' by the US government. *Holds up ID* And I work for the US Government. Yes, Jason... I was in the Cult... I was one of the Faiths and I was one of those who murdered countless people. Though, my body count is higher with the physical bullets than mental ones. But I also killed countless of my own 'family' just to escape. I helped bring the Cult down. But being the Cult gave me skills... skills that aid me very well. Jason... you and your friends have been through a terrible experience, haven't you? That Tattoo says so.

Jason: Yeah... we have. The story is long but I will keep it short. A guy in Bangkok lured us to an island where human traffickers were based. Ran into a tribe that was fighting against the traffickers. I had to grow up quickly. Saved Lisa first, then Oliver, and then Keith. Riley was saved toward the end of this whole thing. I wanted to save my friends; the was my primary goal. But my older brother Grant was killed by a guy named Vaas and revenge became the main goal. After Vaas, I went after the source of all of it; Hoyt Volker.

Rach: Read his file.

Jason: Had to pull off the biggest lie ever with the help of an insider. After fucking up his operation I got to kill Hoyt. And then I was given a choice... stay and be king of the island or go home and stop the bloodshed. In reality, I had accomplished what I set out to do. We left the island.

Rach: Dep... lower your weapon.

The Deputy does and the rest of the group gives their experiences. Rachel shares hers with everyone else, including her time in the Cult. And reveals something to the group...

Daisey: You fought against her?

Dep: Yep. Spared her life.

Jason: Why?

Dep: Because we are the same. Kindred spirits if you will. Yeah, I'm a cop but a cop showed me slack once... figured I would do it for someone else.

Rach: We both have been through a lot. Sorry to hold you guys up like that. It isn't really public knowledge. I am supposed to be dead.

Liza: I remember them saying they never found Faith's body.

Rach: Well here i am.

Jason: Since you work for the government... ever heard of a guy named Willis-

Rach: Huntley?

Jason: Yeah. Do you know him?

Dep: We both know him. He was in the county when the Cult was around. In fact, he came here to check on the Cult. The feds were curious about what the cult was doing. I helped him with an 'errand' he then left the county because "it was above his pay grade."

Rach: Well at least we both got to punch him in the face. By the way, Jason he does mention you.

Jason: Really?

Rach: Yeah, he says you are a "SoCal douchebag."

Jason: *sigh* Really? I protected him, help get his ass off the island... and that is how he thanks me? Fucking asshole.

The mood gets better for everyone, Jason asks Rachel for a sidebar with Liza and Daisey. They walk away from everyone else. leaving Riley, Oliver, and Keith behind. The Deputy removes her balaclava and steps from behind the truck, it is then that Keith, Oliver, and Riley get their eyes on the Deputy. 

Keith: Whoa...

Oliver: Wow...

Riley: She is awesome.

The 3 boys just can't take their eyes off of her. The Deputy begins setting up some gear for some shooting, and guys are just observing the Deputy.

Keith: Bangkok girls got nothing on her and I mean nothing.

Oliver: thank god I am sober right now. Brunettes are my favorite.

Riley: Someone needs to get her phone number.

Keith and Oliver voluntary Riley for the task. He protests but they tell him to "Go and surf that wave."

Riley: Um... excuse me, officer?

Dep: Yes?

Riley: Can... can I have your number?

Deputy is taken surprise by his comment. Most of the offers to date are from about 10 years younger then she is, laws be damned sometimes.

Dep: Why?

Riley: Um... what?

Dep: Why?

Riley's mind can't understand her response. Usually a simple "yes" or "no" is given. But never a why. He looks at Rachel and then makes a connection.

Riley: Is Rachel your girlfriend?

His question seemingly annoys her. her facial expression indicates such.

Dep: What makes you think that?

Riley: I mean... it is okay if she is but-

Dep: Must have had your head up your ass. I said we are kindred spirits nowhere did me or Rachel say we are dating. She is a girl... that is my friend. I also don't have time to date anyone, this place is still recovering from the Cult. The damage they did for years still isn't fixed. So no number for you or your friends.

Riley reports back the utter rejection from the Deputy. Meanwhile, Jason, Daisey, and Liza are having a personal convo with Rachel.

Jason: It has been 8 years since the island... I really don't feel like I have made much progress with you Liza.

Liza: She isn't the person whom I would confide in Jason.

Jason: We have seen 5 different therapists Liza. I'm willing to try something... anything to save what we have.

Liza: don't you mean had?

Daisey: You still have Jason Liza... I lost Grant on that island. I still think about him every day.

Jason: I became what I became because I wanted to save you and everyone else. I'm sorry that Citra got to me and manipulated me.

Liza: And you threw us away.

Jason: Almost Liza. Everyone else... minus Grant is here. Vaas got his, Hoty got his for Riley. Why are you holding it against me?

Daisey: The fact that you are acting like this is really telling Liza. Jason has had a worse time than you have these last 8 years. 

Rach: I can't say that I was there but Liza to cut Jason a break. he is carrying all the baggage around from what he did to other things he saw and endured. I must say though that the fact you are all still in a circle is telling about the strength of your friendships.

Daisey: We have all tried to be there for one another.

Jason: hindsight is always 20/20. Yes, we should have left back home. But I was young, dumb, and just wanted to relax on vacation.

Rach: And yet Jason... you haven't had a vacation in 8 years. You have dealt with a very heavy burden. 

Jason: How do you deal with what you have done?

Rach: I went to a place that I could rid myself of my sins. A place built on sins... Greed, Sloth, Wrath... Pride. Taught me that I myself, while a monster damned to hell. That there are far worse people than me around in the world.

Liza: How worse than you?

Rach: Follow me.

Rachel puts hers and Deputy's fun time on hold and they go to her house. They enter the living room and Rachel pulls out a laptop. "What you are about to see is considered classified by the CIA. Only a few people have seen this footage." Hooking the laptop up to her big-screen TV, she clicks on a file and a movie starts playing. Showing Rachel during her time in a place called Tarkov, her various dealings, encounters and, her overall time in such a place, though it doesn't tell every tale. Jason watches it without moving a muscle. Rachel watches him as he watches the film.

Jason: That... is familiar. For some reason, it is comforting to know that someone out went through the same thing. 

Rach: Yours was a paradise. While that place has some beauty... it is mostly a hell hole. 

Rachel and Jason talk for a while more, coming to an understanding. Everyone from listening to their talk comes to an understanding as well, especially Liza. They leave her house and stay for another few days taking tours around the county. They leave but makes plans to return... especially Jason.


End file.
